Falling for The Last Warrior
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: Alex didn't want to start a relationship, until after graduating college. But when her new neighbor, recovering from a nasty breakup, takes an interest in her, she begins to consider breaking that rule. The only problem is, her sister is interested in the exact same person. As for the man himself, he's in for a rough couple of months. Rated M for Torture, Lemon, and other things.
1. New Neighbor

**Yes, I do watch sitcoms. No, I don't know how I came up with this idea, or how good it will turn out being, or how long it will be. All in due time. While many events, in all of my stories, are inspired by real events, in my personal life, everything about this is something I have made up.**

* * *

New Neighbor

 _"Griffin, I think I love you." Maria said. "I love you too, Maria."_

 _"Griffin, meet your son." Griffin had tears in his eyes, as he embraced his young son._

 _"You know, that kid looks an awful lot like me, you sure he's yours?" The stranger asked Griffin. "You got some kind of point to this, or are you just looking fight?" "My point is, you might wanna check, just to be sure, because one thing you and I have in common, we both know every part of Maria."_

 _"Mr. Walker, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Jeff is in fact not your son." Griffin was nothing short of devastated._

 _"Baby, I'm sorry!" Maria exclaimed. "Don't... don't you call me baby, and don't you dare tell me your sorry. That doesn't even come close to cutting it. You take the kid, you raise him with his real father. I never want to see you again. And tell Fernando that if I ever see him again, I'll kill him on the spot!"_

That whole situation gave former Junior MMA Champion, Griffin Walker, a massive amount of grief, stress, and emotional pain. He stood in the back of his pickup, listening to his music, and trying to clear his head. The catch here, this wasn't even his only issue. Now, his mind drifted off, to a conversation he had, with his former employer's Vice President.

 _Griffin walked into the restaurant, that James Nathanson wanted to meet up with him in. He pulled up a seat, and was greeted by the waitress. "Welcome to Waffle House, can I get you guys something to drink?"_

 _"Cup of coffee, please." Nathanson responded._

 _"And you, sir?"_

 _"Nothing for me, ma'am. I won't be here for long."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Okay, I'll have that coffee here soon, sir."_

 _"Won't be staying here for long?"_

 _"Don't really want to spend a whole lot of time, with one of Kenny's supporters."_

 _"Former supporters."_

 _"Bullshit. You've been sucking his dick since before I met you."_

 _He took a moment, to shake his head. "No, it's not bullshit. Griffin, you and Heath Evans, the first fight that you had was part of the reason that the circuit's revenue went up in the first place. The other part was the hard work that we all did, toward promoting the fights, and making sure that all of our fighters were top notch. But still, we have to give credit where credit is due, y-"_

 _"Get to the damn point, James. I don't have all day."_

 _"Okay, listen, Kenny is running what the old man worked so hard to build up, into the ground. His decisions about fights, to the ranking system, have been beyond questionable, they've been stupid."_

 _"What do you want me to do, about it?"_

 _"In the old man's will, he left control of the circuit to Kenny, but also left a notation. He said that should Kenny prove to be unworthy, which he has, that **you** could step up, and take control. I could set up a meeting, bring you along with me, and you could take control, right then and there. What do you say?"_

 _"I say that I'm currently moving into a rental house, with my best friend, and I've got some other things to take care of. When I'll that's settled, I'll think on if I want to add that pressure, to my life."_

 _"Okay then, you have my number. You call me, when you have decided to make the right choice."_

 _"Yeah." Griffin then got up, and left, right as the waitress brought Nathanson's coffee._

"Hey," a voice said, breaking Griffin's trip down memory lane. "did you hear me?" a girl asked. It was Griffin's new next door neighbor. One of the daughters, that is.

"No, sorry." Griffin started. "What did you say?"

"I said I never saw a metal fan, who was hotter than you." She was commenting on the Black Sabbath song, I had playing out loud.

"Heh, thanks."

"What's your name?"

"Griffin. What about you?"

"Haley. You moved in a couple of days ago, right?"

"Yeah. Not sure how long I'll stay."

"Why's that?"

"Moved with a roommate, my best friend. Problem is, in five months, he's going to flight school, then to the air force. He'll be able to live here while he's in flight school, but after that, I'm on my own. Might need to move into an apartment complex."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"How the hell not? Look at you."

Griffin smiled. "Thank you again. But uh, the reason why I don't have one, is because I'm not looking. It's... It's a long story, but basically, my ex stung me really bad, and uh... I'm still recovering. Until them, I'm not going to be looking."

"Any more details then that?"

"Plenty, but it's all personal. And talking about it too much, pisses me off."

"Okay." A vehicle then pulled into their driveway. "They're gonna want help with the groceries. Maybe I'll talk to you later?"

"Maybe."

She gave Griffin a wave, then walked back to help her family. Griffin turned, and gazed at the family. He then saw the other daughter, who looked at him as well. She pushed some hair off her face, then smiled at Griffin, and waved. Griffin smiled back, and waved back. He then got a call for his brother, fired up his truck, and left.

* * *

 **My own personal opinion, Ariel Winter is hotter than Sarah Hyland. Disagree if you want, I really don't care.**


	2. Introductions

**If this is the first time you've ever read one of my stories, you should know that I always finish what I start. So if you're the only one reading the story, update, by update, you don't have to worry about the story being cancelled.**

* * *

Introductions

Griffin's brother just wanted to know if Griffin could pick up his niece from daycare, and stay home with her, until her mother got back home. He headed back home afterward, and knowing that his roommate was working late, he wasn't surprised that Carlos's Altima wasn't in the driveway. He parked up in front of the garage, got out of his truck, and waved at the neighbor's father. "How ya doin?" The middle-aged man asked.

"I'm alright." Griffin responded.

"You just move in?"

"Yeah, it's me and my best friend, for now. He's heading off to the air force, some time soon."

"Oh, well that's cool. What about you?"

"I'm gonna be a head coach of my own MMA gym. I had a successful Junior MMA fighting career, and I learned a lot in the time I fought. I'd love to teach the next generation what I know."

"Oh wow, well good on ya. I like that sport."

"Yeah, it's a more respectable sport, than some people give it credit for."

"Hey, my wife says we should do something to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Yeah sure, anytime you wanna drop by. But it would have to be on the weekends, cuz my buddy works late, and works during the weekdays."

"Oh alright. Hey there's one more thing. Can you come here for a second?"

Griffin walked up to the fence.

"First of all, my name's Phil Dunphy." He extended his hand.

"Griffin Walker." Griffin gave the man a firm handshake.

"Very good handshake, that'll get you places. You should know that I could tell from the way my daughter looked at you, she probably likes you."

"You've got two daughters, which one are you talking about?"

"Haley, the one that was talking to you."

"Oh. What's the other one's name?"

"Alex."

"Oh."

"Haley's dating someone right now, but if it doesn't work out, I'd approve, because you seem like a nice guy."

"Well, I'm not really interested in that sort of thing, right now. I um... I was stung pretty badly by my ex, and, well, I'm still trying to recover."

"Oh okay. Well, the offers always there, if everything falls into place."

"I'll keep that in mind. Talk to you later, Phil." Griffin walked in his house, and thought to himself. When comparing the two, they both looked like nice girls, but Haley struck Griffin off, as a bit of a slut. Alex on the other hand, to Griffin, looked innocent as could be. Maybe he was wrong, only time would tell.

Saturday afternoon...

There was knock on the door. "Who are these people?" Carlos asked, noticing it was an entire families worth of people, at the front door.

"Next door Neighbors, here to welcome us." Griffin responded. "I'm going to work on the Harley. Let em know, I'll be in the garage."

Carlos walked up, and opened the door. "Hi, my name is Carlos Morales." The family took the time to shake Carlos's hand. "Griffin's out in the garage. We were about to start working on that old Harley."

"Oh really, what kind?" Phil asked.

"A 1969 Electra Glide. Mrs. Dunphy, you can set that food down in the kitchen." The rest of the family went out to the garage, joined by Claire Dunphy, moments later. Griffin was playing Goldberg's WCW theme, off of his phone, and was getting the windshield into place.

"There. Carlos," Griffin walked over to the other side of the garage, picked up the motorcycle's battery, and put it on the bike's seat. Let's pop this sucker open, see what the problem is." They took a look inside, but couldn't see. "Here, take a look." Griffin then turned to his guests. "Phil. Mrs. Dunphy. Haley." He said, shaking their hands.

"My name's Luke." Their son said.

"Griffin."

Alex gave him the same smile, she did on Thursday. "Alex."

Griffin smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Alex."

"Griffin, it's just the wiring." Carlos started. "It's not properly placed. Not a hard fix."

"Alright then, let me set the battery in." When the battery was in place, Carlos tossed Griffin the keys. "Don't mess around with me, now." Griffin put the keys in the ignition, and fired her up. It wouldn't start. He tired again. Still wouldn't start. One more time. Nothing. "Shit!" He let out a hard sigh. He took the key out of the ignition.

"Hey Griffin," Phil started. "Looks like the engine is leaking oil. I can see some stains. Think that might be the problem?"

"Yeah, it might be. I'll take a look tomorrow. For now though, I heard you brought some food?"

"You're gonna love Claire's cooking, both of you."

Ten minutes later...

Griffin sat down on his chair, in the living room. The dining room had Carlos, Claire, Haley, Luke, and Phil. Alex went to sit down on the couch. "You want some company?" She asked.

"Go right ahead."

She sat down, and they spoke. "How long have you had that bike?"

"It was my grandpa's before I got it, last year. Been trying to fix it, ever since." He paused, and shook his head. "Problem is, you fix one problem, another pops up."

"Why keep it, then?"

"My Grandpa passed away, last year. He left the bike to me in his will, because he knew I liked it, since I was eight."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. He wanted me to fix her up, and ride her with pride. So, I don't care how long it takes, I'll get her running again."

"That's admirable."

"It's just fulfilling my Grandfather's final wish."

They spent the rest of the time, getting to know each other. After everyone finished eating, the family had a conversation with their two new neighbors, up until 8:30, when they went back to their house.

* * *

 **I repeat my message, from chapter one, everything that takes place in this story, is not at all based on my personal life. It is in fact, entirely fictional.**


	3. Forcing The Issue

**I have a bad habit, when I write stories. I begin, with the end in mind. Problem is, a lot of the time, the end is the only thing on my mind. Because of that, this chapter may be weak, and I apologize for that, ahead of time.**

* * *

Forcing the Issue

Griffin was always one to get up early. At the same time, too. He would always wake up, at 7:30 in the morning, or at the most ten minutes, before or after. He got up, and went through his morning routine. Get up, get dressed, use the bathroom, brush teeth, drink coffee, have something for breakfast. Once that's all said and done, he headed straight for the garage. He took the seat off of the bike, and then examined the engine. Mr. Dunphy was right, the engine was leaking oil, and now had stains, all over. He took the same rag he used, on the last time. He got lost in his work, and was "reawakened" by Haley Dunphy, three hours later.

"Griffin!"

He shook his head.

"Huh? Oh hey."

"Hi. How's the bike coming along?"

He takes a moment, to examine the engine. "Engine's clean. If the bike don't start now, I'm gonna need to take a closer look." He put the seat back on, grabbed the key, and fired her up. It wouldn't start. Again. Still no. He took the key out, and tossed it on the couch they had put on the garage. "Damn." He said, as he shook his head.

"You'll get it." She said, as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I know. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I've got to be at the mall, to meet up with some friends. But my car is broken down. Can you give me a ride?"

"You're parent's working?"

"Yeah, and they've already left."

"What about you're sister?"

"She's staying home all day, to study for some test." She rolls her eyes, as she says that last part.

"Alright. Let me get washed up first, then I'll grab my keys." As Griffin is inside, washing his arms off, he thinks to himself, that she is looking at him, the same way she was when they first met. She was trying to seduce him. He shook his head, as he was drying off his arms. "Here's hoping she remembers that I'm still not ready." He says, as he grabs his keys. He walks out, into the garage, with Haley waiting for him. "Alright, let's go. I'm new in town, so you'll have to give me directions."

"You haven't been there, before?"

"No, I pretty much just go to work, or stay home, and work on the bike."

"Okay. It's not too far, from here."

"Get in." He fired up his truck, and backed out of the driveway. They spoke, on the way there.

"So how long will you stay here?" Haley asked Griffin.

"Five years at the most. I'm going to be heading to college, by the next school year."

"Why wait?"

"Carlos heading to flight school kind of sent things to hell. I'm going to have to find another roommate, once he leaves, after he graduates."

"What about when the five years are up?"

"Going back to where I was born. Chicago."

"When did you move here?"

"Twelve years ago."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Really? You're younger than me?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Crazier things have happened."

"Yeah..." She said nervously. Griffin saw her bite her lower lip, out of the corner of his eye.

Eight minutes later...

"Turn left up here." Griffin drove into the parking lot, and parked by the front entrance, to drop her off. "Do you want to hang out with me, and my friends?"

"I'm gonna head back, and see if I can figure out what's wrong with the bike." He answered.

"Okay." She opened the door, slowly, then suddenly turned around, and rushed her lips onto Griffin's, catching him off guard. He quickly broke it.

"Whoa, Haley!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I've already told you, I'm not ready for that type of thing, yet."

"Then just take me back to your place, and give it to me."

"Haley, I don't do casual sex. Listen, I appreciate that you're interested in me, but I'm not ready to give the relationship thing another shot yet. And not only that, I barely know you. If you give it time, then maybe. But now's not the time."

"I... I'm sorry Griffin. I- It won't happen again, I promise."

"Thank you." Haley got out of his truck, and walked into the mall. Griffin drove off, letting out a hard sigh, as he got going. "'Then take me back to your place, and give it to me.'" Griffin repeated to himself. "I guess she is the slut I thought she was. She could prove me wrong, but that was way too far."

* * *

 **Like I said, I'm afraid that entrance might have been a little weak. I hope you guys don't agree with me on that, but if you do, I'm sorry.**


	4. The Lonely One

**I think I've got some good ideas for this chapter, as far as how it will add to the story. But I don't know, until it's done, so, here goes. Also, there's a detail in this chapter, that is not at all fictional, but I sure as hell wish that it was.**

* * *

The Lonely One

5:40 p.m.

Another day working at the Dodge Dealership, and now Griffin was back home, in the garage. But today, he wasn't working on his motorcycle. He was playing some guitar. The amp was loud enough, that only he could hear it, and he was lost in his playing. He was playing a song that meant a hell of a lot to him, so much so, that he couldn't ever pick up his guitar, and not play it, despite the fact that it was eight minutes long. It was Blackbird, by Alter Bridge, an incredibly emotional number, that was clearly for remembrance of those who have passed away, and have meant something to someone. He ripped through the solo, and then finished the song off softly, singing the words in his head, and taking hard breaths, to keep from breaking down. When he was done, he heard an applause. He looked up, and saw Alex Dunphy, watching him.

"That was really good." She stated.

"Thank you." Griffin responded. "Was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to say hi, maybe talk to you for a little bit."

"Sure, have a seat on the Harley."

"I didn't know you could play guitar." She commented, as she sat on the old motorcycle.

"Yeah. Started when I was about seven."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Nineteen."

"Wow. No offense, but I thought you were older."

"Well, unless you thought I was in my forties, none taken." He said, with a laugh.

"No, no," she giggled. "Nothing like that. I thought you were as old as my sister."

"She did too," Griffin started, remembering yesterday afternoon. "Didn't stop her from kissing me."

"What?"

"I took her to the mall yesterday, to hang out with her friends, and as I was dropping her off, she caught me off guard, and kissed me. Even though I told her I wasn't ready for another relationship."

"And she's in a relationship herself." Alex said, shaking her head. "Don't tell her I said this, but she can be a real slut sometimes."

"Well, she's not the only girl in the world like that. Trust me, I know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She nods her head. "My ex girlfriend got pregnant, toward the end of both of our Sophomore years. Obviously, I thought the baby was mine, and she let me believe that. Thing is, she lied. Two weeks before we slept together, she had sex with some jackass."

"How'd you find out?"

"The bastard sought me out, and basically told me that the baby was his. It took me almost two years after she got pregnant to find out, and that's what stings. Both that I was dumb enough to fall for this, and that she let me believe that I was a **father** for all that time."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. There's no way you could've known."

"I know. It's just a hard pill to swallow."

"Then we'll stop talking about it. It clearly upsets you."

"Yeah it does. Thanks."

She smiled, and nodded her head. "So, what song were you playing?"

"Blackbird. It's a song by Alter Bridge, and it really means a lot to me."

"Why's that?"

"I had a friend, named Shawn Anderson, who said that was his favorite song. He... passed away from cancer, last year. To him, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. To me, it's the best way for me to remember my best friend."

"That's really special, Griffin. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Griffin then looked to his left, and groaned. "Here we go." He said to himself. He put his guitar on the stand, and then stood up. A blue Camry pulled into his driveway, and only one person with a blue Camry knew where he lived. It was James Nathanson. The middle-aged man stepped out of his car, to speak to Griffin.

"Should I go?" Alex asked.

"No, this won't take long." Griffin responded, then turned to face James. "What is it, Nathanson?" He asked, in a slightly cold tone.

"What do you think it is, Walker? I need your answer. Are you going to take the position from Kenny, or not?"

"I haven't made the decision yet. Things like that happen, what with life and all. I've got a lot of other priorities on my plate right now, so I need more time. I'll let you know when I've made my decision."

"Or," Nathanson started, then reaching into his back pocket, and pulling out a handgun, and pointing it right in Griffin's face. "How bout you make the decision right now, and let's go."

Griffin then pulled something out of The Equalizer movie, and snatched the gun out of Nathanson's hand. "You've clearly forgotten who you're dealing with." James had a nervous expression on his face. "I've told I need more time, and you're going to give it to me, whether you like it, or not. And If you don't get off of my property, within the next thirty seconds, I'm going to let the police haul your ass, to jail." Griffin then dismantled the gun, and dropped it to the floor. Embarrassed, Nathanson got back in his car, and drove off.

"Griffin, that was amazing! How did you do that?" A surprised Alex asked.

"I've been a Martial Artist, since I was four. You stick with it as long as I have, and you learn a hell of a lot."

"What was that all about, anyway?"

"Long story." Griffin then heard Mrs. Dunphy call Alex in, for dinner. "I'll save it for another day."

"Okay. Bye." She started to walk back to her house.

"Hey, before you go!"

Alex stopped, and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Why come here, and talk to me? Isn't there someone else you could talk to?"

"Only my parents. I just wanted to talk to someone new."

"No friends from school?"

"No. I'm not as popular, as my sister. I'm kind of lonely sometimes."

"In that case, if you ever want to talk again, let me know."

"O-okay... thank you!"

"No problem!"

She then went back to her place, and Griffin said to himself, "Nice girl."

* * *

 **So... it was the part about my friend that was true. He really was like a brother to me. Also, the Martial Arts at a young age part was true, as well.**


	5. Attempted Kidnapping

**This story is not getting a whole lot of attention. I personally really like it, but it is what it is. It may be a bit painful, with the lack of views, follows, favorites, and reviews, but I like this story, and will finish it.**

* * *

Attempted Kidnapping

Three months after their first conversation, Griffin Walker and Alex Dunphy became close friends. She would frequently visit him, to see how his bike was coming along, listen to him play guitar, or just talk. Sometimes all three. At one point in time, she even asked him if he wanted to go hang out with her, and watch a movie. She made it clear of two things. She didn't want to find a boyfriend, until after graduating from college, so this wouldn't be a date. Griffin still accepted, and after the first time they spent together, they later made other arrangements, to hang out. This drew the ire of the elder Dunphy sister, and Haley and Alex would get into arguments. It finally got to the point, where Mrs. Dunphy forbid Alex from even going over to Griffin's house, upsetting her. However, Alex would sneak over, when she was home alone, and also had Griffin's number. They remained close, but one night, they were both in for a long one. And in Griffin's case, a painful one.

After the initial confrontation, when James Nathanson came to Griffin's home, and threatened him, Griffin considered saying no, but then thought that the old man would have wanted him to do it, and decided it was time to knock Kenny out of power. He called Nathanson up, and told him to meet him, at the bowling alley, right before there was no one under twenty-one, allowed in the bar. Griffin parked up, by the side entrance, got out of his truck, and walked toward the side doors. As he looked over- he couldn't tell if he saw him- he saw Kenny himself sitting, smoking a cigarette, and looking down at his phone. Now a bit concerned, Griffin slowed his walk, and proceeded with caution. He walked through the bowling alley, and headed straight for the bar. Once he walked through the doors, and into the bar, he was met by a man, hiding behind the wall, wearing a ski mask, slamming a pool stick, into his ribs. He screamed in pain, and dropped to his knees. A second man in a ski mask, holding a gun, fired a shot into the roof, pointed the gun around, and yelled, "Nobody play hero, and nobody gets hurt!"

Griffin managed to get one knee off the ground, and looked at the man who slammed the pool stick, into his ribs. He was getting zip ties, from his partner, to bound Griffin's hands together. Griffin's ribs were not broken, and he could still take these guys, if he acted fast enough. He waited for the unarmed one to turn around, and in one swift motion, took him down, by slamming his shoulder, into the man's gut. Once the man was down, Griffin scooted up, and elbowed him in the face, knocking him out, cold. The armed man then kicked Griffin his left cheek, making him spit out blood. The man then got to Griffin's other side, and started kicking him in the ribs, repeatedly. By now Griffin's ribs were now broken. "You're lucky the boss gave us orders not to kill you, punk!"

Griffin felt a sudden surge of adrenaline, and simultaneously forgot about all of his pain. "You're gonna wish he had!" He responded, angrily. He then spun on the floor, taking his assailants feet out, from underneath him. The gun also popped right out of the man's hand, which gave both Griffin, and the man time to get back to their feet. The man threw a punch, which Griffin caught by the wrist. He twisted his arm, kicked him in the gut, pulled him in, and then elbowed the back of his neck, taking his consciousness, away from him. Griffin then stood, hunched over, then the pain came fully back, and he fell to the ground. This is when Alex came into play.

She rushed over to Griffin, accompanied by her father. Both had witnessed the whole thing, and both knew that Griffin was going to need medical attention. Alex was usually one to faint at the sign of blood. But as she looked down at Griffin, she didn't see any of his blood. She saw her best friend, writhing in pain. "Griffin! Griffin!" She panicked, as she shook his body, trying to get him to answer her. Griffin was still conscious, and his eyes were open, he was just in too much pain to even speak. Mr. Dunphy dialed 911, as his daughter tried to get the former MMA fighter to answer her.

Three days later...

Griffin was rushed to the hospital, not waking up at any point, on the way. Alex was not allowed to go with him, or to see him, as he needed surgery. However, she received regular updates, from both her father, and Griffin's roommate, Carlos Morales. The surgery was a complete success, but Griffin was still a wreck. It had been two days after his surgery, and he still had yet to wake up. When Phil told his daughter, that doctors had cleared him to have visitors, and had also permitted her, he drove his daughter straight to the hospital.

There she was, sitting by his bed, looking down at him, nearly being brought to tears. Her father had left them alone, which she was very thankful for. His face was a mess, with a fresh scar, that looked as if he had been shot in the face. She knew that since he wasn't actually shot in the face, it would go away, but she also knew, from the way he was kicked in the face, that he had a concussion. The doctor confirmed this. She had his hand in hers, rubbing the back of his hand, with her other hand. She kept on thinking to herself, "Please wake up. Please wake up." When she finally said it out loud, she gasped when he squeezed her hand. She looked at him, now with tears in her eyes, and watched him slowly open his eyes, and look at her.

"Alright, I'm awake." He said. Quickly, she went up, and kissed his forehead, then wrapped her arms around him. He weakly wrapped his around her, in return. She kept her arms around him for a minute, at which point, this was when he heard her crying. "Look at me." She let go of him, to look at him, and he brought his hand up, and wiped away all of her tears. "I'm okay. You don't need to cry. Besides, I like it better, when you smile." She moved some hair off of her face, sniffled, then cracked her smile. "You just made my day."

They spent some time in silence, and then Alex finally asked if he could remember anything. "I remember that you're brother once told me that you pass out at the sight of blood. And you didn't, when you tended to me, after the attack."

"I... I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. And I'm very grateful."

She smiled again. "Griffin... w-where are you're parent's?"

He let out a hard sigh. "I'll tell you this, but it's like the story I told you, with Jack Rollins, and his son Kenny. It's a long one."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Only one of my parents is still alive. My father. My mother... died. In a vehicle crash... in which I was the driver. She was in the passenger seat," He let out a hard sigh. "and a drunk driver hit the right side of the truck, head-on. Right on the door. My mom died on impact, and a flying piece of glass was inches away from my throat."

"Oh my God. How did your father react?"

"He held nothing against me, at first. But in the months after my mom died, he became an alcoholic. And as time went on, he grew to hate me... with a passion. He barely ever spoke to me, I always had to make my own meals, had to buy myself birthday gifts, because my grandparents all live in Chicago. When I got him something for his birthday, or Christmas, he would trash it, right in front of my face. Then... one night, he got physical. When I was sleeping, I was suddenly woken up, by him... beating me."

"What?"

"It get's worse. After that night, I spent three days, living with Carlos, and his family. The night I went back, my dad decided he wanted me dead. He grabbed his gun, walked into the kitchen, had me turn around, and pointed a gun in my face. I disarmed him, and broke his arm in the process. He fell to the ground, and yelled at me to get the fuck out."

"Where is he, now?"

"Prison. After this happened, me and Carlos went looking for a home. When we found one, I went back for my things, and went with the police. Showed them some of my old scars. When we got to the house, he was drunk. They believed me right away. He's serving a seven year sentence."

Throughout this whole tale, Alex noticed that Griffin never even showed a sign, that he was going to break down. "Griffin, how are you so mentally strong?"

"When you've been through as many things as I have, seen as many things as I have, and lost as many loved ones, as I have, you just become so good at not breaking down, that it just becomes natural."

Just then, Phil pokes his head, through the doorway. "Alex, visiting hours are up, in three minutes. We better get going."

"Okay." She looks at Griffin, who sits up straight. They wrap their arms around each other, and she kisses his forehead again. "Rest up, Griffin."

"I will. I'll see you..."

"Tomorrow's Sunday. I'll drop by, for a little bit."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Take it easy, Griffin." Mr. Dunphy says.

"I will, sir."

They both leave the room. Leaving Griffin alone. He lays back, relaxes, and quickly dozes off.

* * *

 **My actual mother is alive, and my actual father is not in prison. Just so there's no confusion.**


	6. A Week in Hell

**And now, for the dark chapter. This one will be long.**

* * *

A Week in Hell

A couple of weeks after he woke up, Griffin was doing rather well. A nurse, and later Alex, managed to help him move around the hospital, eventually allowing him to get to the point, where he could use a cane. He still had a lot of resting to do, and did sleep for the most part, of some days. But he was close to the hospital, letting him out.

One morning, at eight a.m. Griffin awoke, to the sight of a doctor, standing over him. There was an issue here, as Griffin didn't recognize the man. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you before."

"That's because I'm new here." The doctor responded. "Just joined this hospital today. I've been a doctor, for fifteen years now."

"Alright then. How am I looking, doc?"

"You're doing just fine. Now, you see this here?" The doctor asked, holding up a needle. "This is some pain medication. I'm going to inject it, and you're going to feel some relief, to whatever you're feeling in you're ribs."

Griffin nodded his head, and patiently let the doctor inject the serum. Then, he could tell that something just went wrong. "Doc, what is that rea..." He then lost consciousness.

"It's actually a sedative. It'll keep you out for a while. My boss would like a private audience with you. You're coming with me." With Griffin out cold, the "doctor" quietly snuck him out of the hospital, into the van, that he had parked outside.

Meanwhile, at the Dunphy house...

Alex got home from school, and went to head up, and finish her homework. She was stopped, however, by her mother. "Hey Alex, can you come here for a bit, first?" She stopped in her tracks, and walked out, into the living room. She was greeted by her mother, and her sister. "Your sister has something she wants to tell you."

Hesitantly, Alex sat next to her sister. "Relax. Mom has been talking to me about this, since I got up. Listen, it's about Griffin. When mom brought up these points to me, I realized she was right. With the way you've been looking at him, you're really considering breaking the rule you set on yourself. And with the way he looks at you, I can tell that he really cares about you, more than anyone." She paused, and looked her sister right in the eyes. "Alex, we may fight a lot, but at the end of the day, you're my sister, I love you, and I want you to be happy."

Alex had a smile on her face. "Alex," Claire started. "Can you give you're sister a hug?"

"Yes." She responded. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too, Alex."

"Okay Alex. Once you get you're homework done, I'll take you to go see Griffin.

"Thanks mom."

An hour and a half later...

As they got closer to the hospital, Alex, and her mother spoke about Griffin's condition. "How's he feeling?" Claire asked.

"Well, he's walking." Alex responded. "I mean, he has to use a cane, but he doesn't need any person's help, walking anymore. He was also able to sit up with more ease, when I gave him a hug, before I left, yesterday."

"Well that's good. Does he still sleep a lot?"

"Yeah. I did have to wait for him to wake up, before I could talk to him, last Thursday, and Friday."

"Are you surprised by that?"

"No. Broken ribs do make it a bit hard to breathe, so that probably makes him tired a lot."

Just then, they pulled into the hospital's parking lot, and found Police cars all around the place. "What's going on here?" Claire asked.

As Alex looked around, she was surprised to see a stressed looking Carlos, standing on the side walk. Now, she was worried. "Mom, there's Griffin's roommate. Park up right there." Claire parked the car on the edge of the side walk, and Alex got out, and spoke to Carlos. "Carlos! What's going on here?"

"My boss let me off early, telling me to head straight here. Griffin's gone."

"What?!"

"The police are still investigating, but security cameras show some doctor, going into Griffin's room, and taking him right out of it. He takes him out back, and into a van, with a covered up tag. They kidnapped him."

"Oh my God." She said, breaking down, as she spoke the words.

Elsewhere...

The "doctor" who snuck Griffin out of the hospital, was in fact a real doctor. He did in fact transfer to Griffin's hospital, at the request of his childhood friend, none other, than Kenny Rollins. He took Griffin to an abandoned warehouse, twenty-eight miles north of Griffin's home. As Griffin was waking up, the "doctor" let his old friend know. Right as Griffin was regaining consciousness, Kenny pushed his cigarette onto Griffin's right cheek, causing him to scream, as he woke up. His hands were bound, which he discovered, as he tried to fight back. "What the hell have you done, Kenny?!" He said, as he regained his vision, and looked at the four men, looking back at him.

"Eliminating you, as a threat. You didn't really think that Nathanson had betrayed me, did you?"

Griffin was mentally kicking himself, for being so stupid. "You son of a bitch."

"Now that you know, that only you can take the circuit away from me, I'm going to be taking you out of the picture. But first, I'm going to happily know that you suffered, before these men allowed you to die."

"You're not worthy, Kenny. One day, you will realize the hard way, that you'll have destroyed everything you're father built up."

"Maybe. But you won't live to see that day." Kenny then motions to his three companions. "You're already familiar with two of my friends. One you know by name, so I'll re-introduce you to him, after I make these introductions. First, you've already met my old friend here, Dr. Daniel Weston. He's here to ensure that you live through all the pain of this final week of your life. You're not familiar with this next man. Isiah Harper. A newer friend of mine, who used to work as an interrogations officer, for the CIA. He know does freelance work, for both interrogations, and just raw torture. As for the next man, you two know each other, very well. After all, you ended his career. Jordan Etienne. It goes with out saying, that not only will he torture you, he'll be putting the bullet in your head, that kills you." He then paused, and raised Griffin's face up, to look him dead in the eyes. "I'll give you this, you're career helped make this circuit what it is today. But you're legendary career, as well as you're life, ends here. You're suffering starts on this Monday, and end on Friday, along with you're life." He then pulled out a knife. "I leave you with this." He drug the knife, from Griffin's forehead, down across his left eye, all the way down to the very bottom of his cheek. Griffin screamed. "Goodbye, Walker." He turned to his men. "Remember, take your time." All three men nod their heads, and Kenny leaves. The two men begin simple, spending the first day, beating him.

Meanwhile...

Back at the house, Carlos knew that even though the police were on it, he would need to start his own search, for Griffin. He assembled their brothers. Matias Font, Nicholas Centio-Borde, and Ramone Garcia. The three men went searching, whenever they didn't have to work. Carlos was the only one who was able to take time off of work, as his boss knew that Griffin was his roommate. The four men searched high and low, but could not find him. The only thing they could find, was Griffin's phone, which the "doctor" left at in his hospital room. Not getting any results was killing them, the same way not knowing was killing Alex.

Everyday, Alex would look into the garage, hoping to see Griffin working on his bike. She usually kept her phone on Airplane mode, when at school. But she hadn't even considered it, since Griffin's disappearance. She pretended that Griffin's friends telling her everything would be okay, and that they'd find him soon, helped, but it didn't. She still was depressed, and she still spent the nights crying, with her sister consoling her.

Between both Griffin's friends, and the Dunphy household, the only thing that mattered, was finding Griffin.

Day two...

After sporadic beatings, for the eight hours left in day one, Griffin's body, was a bruised, and in the case of his face, bloody mess. Once Jordan joined his team, he pulled Griffin's head back, and punched him right in the face. He groaned, and spit out a tooth. He looked up, through his blackened eyes, at his old enemy. "You're dad was an electrician." He said, with a sick smile. "He didn't mine getting shocked. Let's see if you take after him." He then ripped the bloody hospital attire, off of Griffin, dropping him down to only his boxers.

Jordan and Isiah then proceeded to hook Griffin up to the machine. "Let's see how this setting feels." Isiah stated. He pressed the button, and made Griffin merely shake. The doctor kept an eye on the heart monitor, the entire time. "You're obviously tough enough." Isiah upped the voltage, and pushed the button again. Same result, except this time, Griffin clenched his teeth together. "More." This time, Griffin kept the same reaction. "Let's try that setting again." They finally managed to break him down a bit, this time, as he let out a loud groan. "He'll scream, with this one." Isiah upped the voltage again, and slammed down on the button. Griffin screamed. He was violently shaking now.

"Any more, and he'll die." The doctor said.

"So we let him!" Jordan stated.

"Patience Jordan." Isiah preached. "We'll have more for him, tomorrow."

At this point, Griffin regained his senses. "That the best you fuckers got?!" He boldly yelled.

"Such spirit." Isiah responded. Jordan then kneed Griffin on the lip, busting his lip, and knocking him out.

Day three...

Isiah and Kenny had a common love, of cigarettes. Isiah now woke up Griffin up, by pressing his cigarette into Griffin's chest. He screamed. "Good morning, Griffin." He stated, sadistically. "As a former CIA operative, I know where to cut you, so that you will feel the pain, but will not die." Jordan then walked up, with a burning knife, "Since we'll be going over all of those spots however, We'll need to ensure that you're wounds cauterize, immediately." The doctor then held him down, by the throat, as Jordan held his legs down. Isiah drug the knife on the first point, on the arm. Isiah ensured he took his time with this spot, and all others, and practically relished, in Griffin's screams. An hour later, and Isiah was finally done. A now heavily scarred Griffin was struggling to catch his breath, and hold himself together. "Are you ready to beg for mercy?" Isiah said, inches away from Griffin's face. Griffin responded, by spitting in his face.

"Vai a farti fottere." He said.

Isiah wiped the spit off of his face, and laughed. "The passion of the Italians." Jordan then punched Griffin's equilibrium, and knocked Griffin out. They would proceed, the next day.

Day four...

This time, Griffin was awoken, by his chair being kicked to the ground. "He's awake!" Dr. Weston stated. Isiah then put a towel over Griffin's face, and Jordan poured a bucket of water on him, for ten seconds. Isiah then took the towel off of Griffin's face.

"First electricity, then fire of sorts, and now water." With a sick smile, he then said, "Enjoy." He then put the towel back over his face, and Jordan poured more water. They proceeded for another hour, giving him rest, but also making sure to nearly drown him, on two separate occasions, to further his suffering. They then set the chair back up, when the doctor said that one more round would kill Griffin. They gave him time to spit all the water out, and stop coughing. Isiah then gripped what little hair Griffin kept, and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Beg."

"Fuck. You." Jordan then slammed the bucket onto the back of Griffin's head, and knocked him out.

Day Five...

Griffin woke, before any of his torturers arrived. He then realized that Isiah wanted him to beg, before he would allow him to die, despite the fact that Kenny wanted him killed, by today. He wouldn't do that. He would sooner allow himself to starve to death, as they haven't fed him, once. Now, the doctor came, then Jordan, then Isiah. "What to do, today?"

"Wait." Griffin managed to say. His body was shaking terribly, and he was barley able to stay together. "P-please. M-mercy."

Isiah had his sick smile. "At last!"

"That's my cue." The doctor started. He shook hands with his two teammates. "Enjoy taking him out." He said to Jordan.

"Believe me, I will." As Dr. Weston left, Isiah called up Kenny. He put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Boss, Griffin begged."

"Very good. Is he dead?"

"Not yet. Where's the gun?"

"It's in the office, by the entrance. Jordan, there's a silencer on it. Enjoy."

"I will."

"This is the last time I'll speak to either of you. I've forwarded payment, into both of your accounts. Good luck to you both." He then hung up. Isiah then took his knife, and undid the bounds, to Griffin's hands. Little did he know, this is what Griffin hoped would happen.

As soon as his hand were free, Griffin grabbed the arm, Isiah had his knife in, and slammed it over his shoulder, breaking his arm, and making him drop the knife. He then pushed his thighs into the chair, making it slam into Isiah's midsection, and knock him to the ground. Jordan then acted, trying to punch Griffin in the face. Griffin blocked it, threw a punch to Jordan's stomach, kneed him in the liver, then punched him in the face, as Jordan hunched over. He then turned around, and found Isiah crawling toward the knife. Quickly, he got over, kicked Isiah in the midsection, and grabbed the knife. He then knelt down, and held the knife against Isiah's throat. "What's your phone's passcode?!"

Isiah groaned, then spoke. "0-6-1-5. How did you do this?"

"There's a reason why my nickname is the last warrior. It doesn't matter how much pain I'm in. As long as I'm alive, and conscious, it doesn't matter how much pain I'm in, I can still fight." Using the handle of the knife, Griffin knocked Isiah out. He then grabbed his phone, and dropped the knife. He unlocked Isiah's phone, and called the one number he knew by heart, Carlos's.

At their house...

Carlos, and the rest of Griffin's friends, were about to head out, and continue to search for their lost brother, when he got a call, from a number he didn't recognize. It wasn't an 800 number, so he answered. "Who's this?"

"Carlos." Griffin's voice responded.

"Oh my God, Griffin!" His friends all had shocked expressions on their faces. "Where are you?"

"The abandoned warehouse. Bring the cops. I've been tortured these two guys, this entire week."

"We're on our way!" He hung up the phone. "Call the police! he's at the abandoned ware house!"

Thirty minutes later...

The police arrived, right after Carlos, and the others made it. Griffin was found, leaning against the front door, for support. The police went into the warehouse, and saw the instruments used to torture Griffin. They immediately arrested both Isiah, and Jordan. As for Griffin, he had enough sense, to listen to his friends tell them that they would take him to Matias's father, who was a doctor himself. He told the paramedics that he wasn't going with them, which he could do, as he was old enough, to make that decision for himself. He laid down in the back of Matias's truck, as they drove off to his fathers house. He was violently shaking, and in a tremendous amount of pain. But he wasn't thinking about whether or not he would survive. He was only thinking about whether Alex would be able to deal with all of the horrible scars.

* * *

 **I've written some crazy shit, both for this website, and on Journals, just for fun. But that takes the cake, for sure.**


	7. Rebuilt

**Someone sent me a PM, telling me that the last two chapters were the two best, of the story. He also told me not to fuck it up. First of all, thanks, second, I'll do my best.**

* * *

Rebuilt

It had been almost a full week, and still no word on Griffin, as far as the Dunphy's knew. It killed Claire to have to tell her daughter, the same news, everyday, especially with how much that news upset Alex. So that night, she gathered the entire family, not just their immediate family, but her father and brother, as well as Gloria, and Cameron, all of whom had gotten to know Griffin. When he was around, and when she was with him, she really was happy. The happiest she had been in a long time. Because of this, even though it hadn't been a full week since he disappeared, she was more lonely now, than ever. They had to at least try, and cheer her up, with Christmas just a few weeks away.

Alex came down, for dinner, and found the house full of all of her family members. They all looked at her, with her grandfather greeting her, first. "Come on, have a seat, sweetie." He started. "We want to talk to you."

She had a seat, in between her sister, and mother. "Baby, the fact of the matter is," Her mother started. "we all know that you want Griffin. But you have to remember, the police, and his friends, are both doing all they can, to find him."

"We all have grown to know that young man." added Gloria.

"Some of us have seen him work out." Cameron chimed in.

"Seen how he conditions himself." Mitchell followed.

"Carlos told me stories about how he used to heal serious injuries. It was really crazy." Luke stated.

"The fact of the matter is, all of us know how tough that kid is." Phil told his daughter.

"And we al know he's going to be okay, and he'll come to you, as soon as he's found." said Haley.

"You just need to be patient. Sooner or later, they will find him. He'll be okay. But if he knew how you were reacting, he'd want you to stay confident, and remain calm." Jay concluded.

Alex wiped some tears out of her eyes, and spoke. "I will. Thank you. All of you."

"Not a problem, sweetie." Claire stated, as Haley kissed her sister's head, and held her tight.

"Now come on, let's eat." Phil stated. Alex took the time to hug all of her family members, and while she couldn't smile, she now let it sink in that she had to be strong, and keep faith that Griffin's sheer toughness would help him survive.

Earlier, at Matias's house...

They laid the unconscious Griffin onto the couch, and Dr. Font examined the battered, and scarred body, that was called his patient. "Don't worry son," the doctor said to Matias. "I've a plan. With what you boys have told me, legal action must be taken, soon. But it must be Griffin who files all the charges. As such, we'll need to get him to as close to one-hundred percent as we can, in as little time as possible."

"You're gonna call the same guy who treated Griffin, when his father beat him?" Matias asked his father.

"That I am."

The next day...

Griffin's friends were told by Matias's father, to go home, wait for a while, and expect a call from Griffin, soon. It was just Griffin, Dr. Font, and his son, still in the house. "Dad," Matias started. "Why would you trust a healer, like this one?"

"Because I cannot argue with results." Dr. Font responded. "And when Yoshihiro Takada treated Griffin's injuries, from his assault, results were produced." Just then, the doorbell rang, and it was none other, than the old Japanese healer, himself. Dr. Font opened the door, and responded to Takada's bow, with one of his own. "Good to see you, Mr. Takada."

"How is he?"

"Suffering, and badly injured." Dr. Font started, as he permitted the elderly Japanese man to enter his home. "He is also unconscious, but I trust that won't be a problem?"

"No, it will not."

"Good. I've prepared a space for you, in my garage. Griffin is lying in their, already, waiting for you. X-ray's show that he has now skull fractures, but I haven't a doubt in my mind, that he has a concussion. And given that it was torture, he is undoubtedly traumatized. Be swift, as he must be well enough, to take legal action."

"I will work as swiftly as possible. However, I must treat each injury, one day at a time." The two men bowed to each other again, and Takada entered the garage. Before awakening Griffin, the old man examined his patient's- still in only his boxers- injuries. His cuts were all cauterized, and required no treatment. He had burns, on a few areas of his body. His face was badly bruised, including his eyes, and one eye even had a nasty scar, going from his hairline, to his jawline. Looking at the scar, over the eye, worried Takada. He slowly opened Griffin's right eye, and examined it. A portion of it was changing color. It was time to find out if he was now half-blind. He lighted a scent, meant to awaken Griffin.

Griffin slowly woke up, taking a moment to regain his vision. He immediately began shaking, but kept himself from screaming. He looked, and saw his old healer. "Mr. Takada."

"Hello, Griffin. You've been badly injured, and Dr. Font wants you to be healed, quickly. There's something I must know. How well can you see, out of you're left eye?"

Griffin took a moment. "Perfectly, which surprises me, given all of the pain."

"That I shall treat. But first, I must examine something else." Takada slowly began to open Griffin's mouth. "Remain calm." Griffin groaned, but managed to hold still, otherwise. "You've lost a tooth, but other than that, you're mouth is okay. You may eat, after I have given you your first treatment, but only soft foods for today. You may also drink, but other than water, you are only allowed to drink herbal tea. I recommend two cups today, and tomorrow. And here is what you will need to make them." Takada put the ingredients, on the table, next to Griffin's cot. "Now, we will start with the scar on you're eye."

Griffin let out a shaky sigh. "I know what that involves." he stated.

"Which is why, though you will scream, I need for you to maintain as much control, as possible."

"Ous." Griffin responded, in Japanese, meaning yes.

"Very good. Lie still." Griffin braced himself, as Takada dipped a utensil, into the mixture. It was similar to the burning knife, in that it would cauterize the scar that was left over. However, to avoid blinding Griffin, the Takada would use peroxide, on the scarred part, of his eyelid. That tickled, compared to the burning of the rest of the treatment. Griffin's scream was bloodcurdling. Once the treatment was done, Takada let Griffin know that he would work on his burns, tomorrow. For the rest of the day, Griffin did as instructed, eating only soft foods, and drinking the tea, once a day. Before he left, Takada proceeded to bandage up, that entire quarter, of Griffin's face, telling him he would remove it all, tomorrow.

Day two...

Griffin sat on his cot, and with the burns now feeling re-agitated, he was breathing heavily, in response to the pain. Takada then walked into the garage. Griffin gingerly got off of his cot, and gave a shaky bow, in return to Takada's. "Lie back down. I have something for the burns." Takada had prepared an ointment of his own, for just this type of thing. "This will hurt at first, as with yesterday. But in the long run, you will not be hampered by the severe burns, and it will even ensure that discoloration will not be plain as day." Griffin smiles weakly, and nods his head. Takada takes the ointment, and rubs it onto the most easily visible burns. Griffin doesn't scream, but extremely tightly clenches his teeth together. It takes Takada fifteen minutes, but he finally has the last spot, and now all Griffin has to do, is stay down, for three hours, according to Takada. "After that is said and done, though this will be difficult, I want you to write down all the memories, of what has happened to you. Then, I will better understand you're struggle." The old man added. As promised, before he left, Takada removed the bandages, from Griffin's face.

That night, Griffin looked at himself in the mirror, after taking a shower, which he was finally permitted to do, and observed his scar. He though to himself, that he looked like a monster. And as far as he was concerned, they made him into a monster.

Day three...

Though his wounds were treated, Griffin was shaking on his cot, looking at the ground, feeling the pain, as Takada read the notes that Griffin took. After about ten minutes, Takada stepped up to his patient, and spoke. "You would know if you have a concussion, ous?"

"Ous."

"Do you?"

"Ous."

"Then we shall treat that today. Swarei." Recognizing the Japanese command, Griffin got onto both of his knees, on the floor. Takada lit a new scent, and instructed Griffin to breath in, and out. Griffin took in the scent, in the process, and the more breaths he took, the less pain he felt, in his head. And not only that, but the clearer his senses became. Within seconds, time no longer was as long, and an hour after they began this process, they stopped, and Griffin felt like only fifteen minutes had passed. Takada instructed Griffin to rise. "In six hours, light another of this same scent, do this process again, and have either you're friend, or Dr. Font let you know when an hour has passed. After that, you're concussion, should cease to exist. If not, we shall do this again, tomorrow. Ous?"

"Ous." The two men bowed to each other, and Takada left. The old man was right, as the second time did kill Griffin's concussion. He was one step closer, to healing.

Day four...

This day was dedicated to seeing if Griffin's body could function, at a competent physical level. This entailed a morning Karate session, from the warm-ups, to the basic, and up Kata's. Griffin did everything, in that regard, and passed with flying colors. However, Takada expected that.

For the rest of the day, Griffin was pushed to his very limits. He ran for twenty-nine miles, swam for ten, beat a dent into a punching bag, performed four-hundred pushups, threw every strike he knew, took a weapons proficiency exam, and barely managed to pass all of that. But that was only part of what he was, before being tortured.

His strength was tested. He bench-pressed his former maximum, of 320 lbs. only four times, when he used to be able to do it, eight times. It was the same story for all of his maxes, in all the lifting exercises. And when he got to flipping the giant tire, he was only able to flip it once, before his body quit on him.

After this, Takada called him back. "You're body has not fully recovered. However, it has performed well enough, to pass this test. Tomorrow, we take the final step. Go to sleep, soon, as this one will be the toughest test, of all."

"Ous." The two men bowed to each other, and Griffin had ease going on about the rest of what was left of his day, knowing that tomorrow, he would be able to put this all behind him.

Day five...

By this point, Griffin was awake, before Takada even arrived, which was a pleasant surprise to the old man. "Good morning, Mr. Takada."

"Good morning, Mr. Walker. Let's not waste any time. Swarei." Griffin dropped down, to his knees. Takada lit the final scent. "In this final test, we shall not stop, until you have passed. Are your ready?"

"Ous."

"Then take in the scent." Griffin slowly breathed in, then out. "You have suffered through an unspeakable trauma, that no one deserves. I look into your eyes, and I can tell that you are shaken by these events. But you're injuries have been healed, and you're body is slowly returning to one-hundred percent. Breathe in, breathe out."

The goal here, was for Griffin to be completely still, and steady, as he breathed in, and out, three straight times, each time longer than the last, which he was not able to do. Mentally, he cursed at himself.

"For nearly a decade, you fought for the Southern California Junior Mixed Martial Arts organization, started by a man you viewed as another Grandfather. After this man's death, ownership of the organization fell unto his son, who has since proven to be unworthy. The original owner had it written in his will, that you can thus take over. Knowing this, the son has attempted to take you're life, and has had his men make you suffer. You are still alive, and must be competent enough, to press charges. Breathe in, breathe out."

Griffin was close, but fucked up the last one. That was when the memories started to flow through his head, of his torture, unbeknownst to Takada, who continued.

"There is a girl, who you have grown close to. You and she could have a great life together. But you want you're body to get as close back to what it was, before you continue in that quest. This is you're first step, in that mission. Breathe in, breathe out."

As visions of Alex began to go through his head, as Takada spoke these words, one image then got stuck in his mind. It was of Alex, smiling. It was all Griffin needed. He steadily took three deep breaths in, and three deep breaths out.

Takada raised his bo staff- a part of this test- and then slammed it into the ground. "Excellent. You may rise." Griffin stepped back his feat, and stood in a traditional Karate attention stance. Takada stepped up close to his patient, and looked into his eyes, for a minute. He then smiled. "You have put you're worst experience of you're life, behind you. Now, you are healed fully in mind, and you're body has taken it's first steps, in healing. And most importantly, you are ready to confront Kenny Rollins." The two men bowed to each other. Takada then turned around, to leave.

"Mr. Takada." The old man stopped, and turned around. "Thank you, for everything." He simply nodded his head, then proceeded to leave. Griffin's next move, was to grab his phone, and call his best friend.

Back at their house...

As Carlos stepped out of the shower, he heard his phone go off, in an all to familiar, personal ringtone: Slayer's Seasons in the Abyss. He picked up his phone, and accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Carlos gather the others," a familiar voice said. A smile crept onto Carlos's face. "It's time for some retribution." Griffin stated.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I've got two, or three more chapters left, for this story. They'll be coming to you soon!**


	8. Still Unbroken

**I've got two or three chapters left, for this story. I'm a bit foggy on the details, but I've got the major ideas down. Still, I may need to take some time to think, as I type this chapter.**

* * *

Still Unbroken

Carlos parked his Altima up, in his friend, Matias's driveway. He was greeted by their friends Nicholas Centio-Borde, Ramone Garcia, and Matias Font himself. They all waited outside, for a brief moment, up until the garage door opened, and their rebuilt friend, Griffin Walker, stepped outside. Though he was walking his former walk, his face was badly scarred, and his body was riddled with scars, and small burn marks. He was rebuilt, but now had to be redesigned. But that all would have to wait for later, as the only thing on Griffin's mind, known to his friends, was retribution. Still, in spite of his anger, he smiled, and took the time to embrace his oldest friends. He was happy to see them all again, and they were relieved to see him like this, considering the last time they saw him, he could barely stand, and his entire body was violently shaking.

"Boys," he started. "Kenny brought in Jordan Ettienne, and a disgruntled ex-CIA torture specialist, to make me break. They beat me, cut me, water boarded me, and electrocuted me, and battered me. But they still could not break me. And in the end, they couldn't kill me either."

"Yeah!" His brothers all shouted, in unison.

"Now, we take retribution on Kenny, by taking away the most important thing he owns. His father's company." A car then pulled into the driveway. "And this man will tell us the options we have." As the door opened, the group was joined by a man, who Griffin once stated he respected, more than anyone he ever fought before, or since, Heath Evans. Griffin walked up to the man.

"Walker, you look like hammered shit." He said.

"Yeah, well you made me look the same, in less time, Evans." Griffin responded. They then embraced. "Good to see you, Heath."

"You too, Griffin." Heath then stepped up to the table, standing next to Griffin, and spoke. "So here are our options. We either crash the monthly board meeting, in three weeks time. Or, and I think you'll go with this one, Griff, we crash the fight card, scheduled for next weekend, and take control right then and there. If we don't go with the fight card, then the fight card will signal the beginning of the end, of the organization. The proof: the main event is Erick Johnson, defending the title that we went to war for, against David McGarett."

"McGarett? Johnson will kill that kid. He's always been flash, over substance."

"Exactly. In this modern age, gone are the matchups, the likes of you and me; matchups made in Heaven."

"That's all about to change. That's our plan then." Griffin then took a piece of construction paper, and drew up the layout, that Jack Rollins had drawn up, when he first started the organization. "These four spaces, between audience seating, are where security stands, to ensure that no one from the crowd, jumps the railing. That's where our contact comes into play. He's the organization's lawyer. He knows about the notation the old man left, in his will. He'll acknowledge my control. He'll also let security know, to let you four pass. Once you're at ringside, you enter, and you ensure that not if, but when Kenny sticks his dogs on me, they can do nothing." Griffin then turns to Heath. "Remember Jack's childhood friend?" He asks his old adversary.

"The police officer, who's close to retiring?"

Griffin nods his head. "He's gonna do this last job, of arresting Kenny, and also interrogating Nathanson."

"Why interrogate him?" Nick asked.

"Because the evidence, that he baited me, into a trap, is all circumstantial. They'll need a confession, if he can be charged. So Heath, you'll be standing on the ramp, and when I give the signal, you bring the cops in, from the back."

"Understood."

"Alright, now we've got a ways away, from next week. So everyone, get back to you're daily lives, and be ready."

They all nod their heads, and head back to their cars. Carlos then turns around, as he was expecting Griffin to accompany him. However, he looks, and sees his housemate with his back turned to him, still in the garage, thinking to himself. "Griffin!" He calls. Griffin turns around, and walks up to his best friend.

"Carlos, did news of my story air on T.V?"

"No."

"Kenny still thinks I'm dead then. Good. That way, he'll piss his pants, as soon as he sees me, tomorrow." Both men laugh. "Oh... so what did you want to talk about?"

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No. Not quite yet. I'm going to be staying here... for a while."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's not you. It's... I don't want Alex to see me, like this."

"But then, you'll be staying here for years. It's not like that scar will look better, in a couple of months."

"Actually, yes it will. Remember Yoshihiro Takada?"

"The guy who treated the injuries, you're dad gave you?"

"Yeah. He also healed my torture wounds. He told me that his treatment, will improve the appearance of my face, sooner rather than later. Until then, as much as I want to see Alex, I don't want her to see me."

"I understand. Do you want me to tell her?"

"I'll tell her, myself."

"Okay." Carlos then extended his hand. "See you next week, bro."

Griffin took it, and the two old friends embraced each other. "That you will." Carlos when back to his car, and took off. Griffin stepped back into the garage, and continued to get lost in his thoughts. When he thought about Alex, he tightly shut his eyes, and let out a hard breath. "We will see each other again, soon."

* * *

 **This story doesn't have a whole lot of reviews. But it does have a lot of views, considering it's age. Thank you guys, for that!**


	9. This Pack Rides for Retribution

**And now, it's time for the final confrontation.**

* * *

This Pack Rides for Retribution

Saturday of the next week, 5:00 p.m.

Griffin wasn't nervous. Not at all. This plan was as simple, and as doable, as could be. He slept through the whole night, and went about the same routine, of attempting to further restore his body as best as he could, as he had, throughout this entire week. As far as he was concerned, Kenny was done, plain and simple. All that remained now, was to show up, before the main event started, and make his move. It was almost time to leave, and Griffin prepared himself, going over the plan, one last time, in his head.

But then, his phone rang. The call was coming from Carlos. "Hey Carlos. You ready for tonight."

"Yes. But there's something I need to show you. Can you come to the house?"

"Is Alex home?"

"No one is, actually. Mrs. Dunphy said something to me yesterday, about they were all going to visit her father, tonight. They just left."

"Alright then, in that case, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, and was then met, by Matias.

"I know Carlos wants you to come over." He said. "He just told me to come, too."

"Let's go, then." The two men entered Matias's truck, and drove off to Griffin's home.

Half an hour later...

As they arrived at Griffin's house, Griffin couldn't believe his eyes. There were now four additional motorcycles, at the house, joining his own fix-her-upper. As Matias parked up, out of the way of the bikes, he and Griffin stepped out of his truck, and joined their brothers. "What's going on, here?" He asked.

"Remember my Uncle?" Carlos started. "The one who's a mechanic? I decided to call him in, and help finish the repairs, on the bike. We finished up two days ago, and I've rode it around the driveway, just to be sure. Call it a welcome home present."

"Makes sense. But," Griffin paused, and looked back at all of the other motorcycles. "I was talking about all of these bikes."

"We all decided to get a motorcycle license." Ramone said.

"As well as our own bikes, on the same day we got our liscenses." Nick added.

"We did it, so we would make up the pack." Matias stated.

"The pack that you lead." Carlos concluded.

Griffin smiled. He then took out one of his two bandana's, from his back pocket. It was a black bandana, with Slayer logos, all over it. "The pack that I lead?" Griffin started, as he stood next to his bike. All of his brothers, then sat on their own bikes, and faced him. "Well then, I guess it's time for my first speech. Not one of us is twenty years old, but we've all known each other, for over a decade. The five of us first met, in the first grade. Since that time, we've had our disagreements, our arguments, and even our fist fights. We've beaten each other up, and have gone for brief periods of time, where we didn't even want to look at each other, let alone speak to each other. And not only, but last year... we lost one of our own, to cancer." They all then took a brief moment of silence, to remember Shawn.

"But in spite of all that," Griffin started, breaking the silence. "we've stayed strong. We've stayed close. We're still brothers."

"Yeah." All four said.

"For years, and with many more years to come, we have trained together, fought side by side, and made it clear, through the blood of both them, and us, our sweat, and their tears, that as individuals, we are strong. But as a group, we are unstoppable.

"We still stand up for one another, just as easily as we do ourselves. We still come to the aid of each other, when one of us is in trouble. We're still a team. We still would not look at anyone, and say that we would rather fight through hell, and back with them, more than with the people here, and now!"

"Yeah!"

"An attack on one member of this group, is seen as an attack on all of us. And Kenny Rollins has laid an attack on me. In response, we will show him the error of his choices, tonight. Tonight, we show the rest of this world, that if they want to bring this pack down, they had best bring army!"

"YEAH!"

"Tonight, this pack rides. Tonight, this pack rides to wrest control of the organization, from it's flawed owner! Tonight, this pack rides, for retribution!"

They all fired up their engines, after Griffin fired up his. "Tonight, THIS PACK RIDES!" with a space cleared for his own Harley, Griffin drove past his brothers, who all followed up behind him, forming two lines, lead by Griffin.

Meanwhile, at Jay and Gloria's house...

Not one member of the Dunphy, or Pritchett clan, knew what the patriarch, Jay, had gathered the entire family together, for. As Jay and Gloria walked downstairs, all eyes were on them. "We've called you all here, because we have a plan, to share with you all." Gloria stated.

"Both the police, and his friends, are all looking for Griffin." Jay added. "The search might just be over, a lot quicker, if we all started looking."

"But, where would we even start, dad?" Claire asked.

"At the organization, he fought for. The Southern California Jr. MMA circuit."

"They're holding an event tonight," Manny chimed in. "and Jay bought enough tickets for us all."

"We go to the event," Jay started. "each of us spread all around the venue, we listen to conversations, ask questions, do whatever we have to do, and see if we hear anything, about Griffin."

"Dad, I don't really want Lily to see that kind of stuff." Mitchell stated.

"I thought you might say that. That's why Gloria doesn't have a ticket. She'll stay, and watch over Lily, while the rest of us go to the event."

"Mitchell, we need to do this, for Alex." Cameron told him.

Alex then got up, and gave her grandfather a hug. "Thank you, Grandpa." She said.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"This will be a big help, for Alex." Phil started. "It's a great idea, and one that we should act on. Jay, what time does the event start?"

"6:30."

"That's in half an hour from now, so we should get going."

"I've emailed you all the directions." Manny started. "Jay, and I will meet you there."

"Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start asking."

"Good Luck to you all." Gloria says to them, as they walk out the door.

An hour later, at the venue...

Griffin, and his pack had to make a couple of detours, before heading to the outdoor venue, which was holding the event. They first had to stop at the Police Station, to get the old man's childhood friend, officer John Cruise, to assemble his men. The Organization's lawyer, Travis Newton, was waiting for them, outside of the Station. He'd be receiving a police escort. They then had to head to Heath Evan's house, and knock on his door. Heath answered, and immediately got into his car. Now they were finally here. They would have to wait a bit longer, for the main event, but that gave Griffin the chance to watch the remainder of the fights, to see if Kenny was doing anything right.

"Griffin," Nick started. "Why don't we do this, before the main event?"

"Because once Erick makes quick work of David, that'll piss off the crowd, and I'll have more ammunition."

"Makes sense."

Griffin started thinking about something, then gave a soft laugh. He decided to tell his brothers his thoughts, just to kill the time. "You guys wanna hear something crazy?" Griffin asked his friends. They all looked at him, and listened, as he continued. "Before his men ambushed me, I was originally just gonna let Kenny off with a warning. I was gonna tell him that if he continued running things the way that he is, I'd take control. I would've been fine with doing both those things."

"And now," Travis started. You're gonna take control, and simultaneously send him to prison."

"That I am."

A couple hours later...

As the Main Event got started, Alex went over everything, in her head. She was sitting on the ground stands, rather than in the bleachers, on the southwest corner, five rows back from the railing. The Event was taking place at a High School Football field, which had a whole area set up. This meant that the organization would have to pay part of their earnings, with the school, as payment for renting the field. There was easily over 1,100 people here, and she could go from the field, where they had set up the guard railing, and back to the bleachers areas, to use the bathroom. That was all she found out, though, and only because she was curious. She heard some people mention that they heard that Griffin had disappeared, out of the blue, but that was all she heard. And she already knew that, which was upsetting her, not hearing anything more.

She had, throughout separate points, during the event, caught up with members of her family, and they had more or less, heard the same thing. All that Griffin's disappearance was, was a rumor, it seemed. When she stopped thinking, and looked up, she saw the ending of the fight. The defending champion scored a TKO win. As the announcer read off the results, he stated that the fight ended, with 3:50 left in the fight. This followed a chorus of boos. They cheered the Champion, as his name was announced by his interviewer, which led Alex to believe, that they were booing the interviewer, for whatever reason.

As the announcer was getting ready to interview the opponent, everything stopped, and people looked toward the entrance, when they heard a loud motorcycle engine, and saw a light riding toward the entrance. All of a sudden, the bike stopped behind the area they had set up, for the fighters to come out, and a song began to play. As the singer of the song began to sing the first verse, everyone started mumbling to themselves, trying to figure out what was going on. Alex looked into the ring, and saw confusion amongst the people in it. Out of nowhere, she then saw Carlos walk past her, and the security guard step off to the side, to allow him to hop the railing. She looked toward the other corners, and saw the rest of Griffin's friends hop the railing, to her confusion. All of a sudden, everyone around her stood up, and yelled at the top of their lungs, as they looked toward the entrance. There was the motorcycle engine, again. After the bike came to a stop, the tires could be heard squealing, and smoke floated into the sky. As she looked back to the ramp, like everyone else, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was Griffin.

Ten minutes earlier...

Griffin had sent his friends in, to get into position. He spoke to Travis, and officer Cruise. "Why not enter on you're bike, to make a dramatic entrance." Newton asked him.

"This is already bordering on WWE." Griffin started. "You know what though, fuck it. Let's do it."

"We'll start walking, as soon as you take off." officer Cruise stated.

"Then start walking." Griffin said, as he started his engine. He left a cloud of smoke behind him, making his engine roar, as he got to position, as quickly as possible. Once right behind the entrance to the ramp, he took a moment, to speak to Heath.

"Nice." Heath said. "Now he now's something's wrong."

"And he can do nothing about it."

"Griffin?" The soundman said, as he approached the two legends. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I asked you to program that song, did you do it?"

"Yes sir. Please, save us."

"My pleasure." The soundman then hit the song: The Vengeful One, Disturbed. While waiting, Griffin too his bandana, and pulled half of it down, over his scarred eye. He then took his American Flag bandana, and tied it up, over his head, to ensure that the Slayer Bandana stayed in place, as it was.

"That so no one gets scarred, by your scar?" Heath asked.

"Exactly." Griffin then revved up his engine, preparing to ride out, onto the ramp.

"Go get him." Heath said.

"He's already got." as the Chorus hit, Griffin rode out, onto the ramp, and stopped. He continued to rev his engine, and then put her in park, to leave a cloud of smoke. He then put her in park, and stepped off to her right side. He held onto the handle bar, to keep her up. Using his one eye, he looked around to his left, and right, then straight at Kenny, who was in clear, and utter shock. He then got back on his bike, and started riding down the ramp.

As he rode down the ramp, he was completely oblivious, to Alex, or anyone else in the Dunphy clan, due to both his one eye, and his focus on Kenny. If he had known that Alex was shedding tears of joy, he might've just completely melted. But he had no idea, and kept on riding. Alex went back into the bleachers area, and was met, by her family, all of whom embraced her, with smiles on their faces. They were as happy to see Griffin, as she was. They then turned her attention back to the ring.

Griffin parked his bike, to the right of the ring, and powered her down. He dismounted, and climbed up, onto the apron. The announcer then did his job. "Ladies and Gentlemen, entering the ring. From Chicago, Illinois, standing six feet, two inches tall, weighing 258 lbs. He is a former two division Southern California Junior Champion, "The Last Warrior" Griffin Walker!" After the last words came out of the announcers mouth, Griffin pushed the ropes down, enough for jump over them. Looking to his right, up in the bleachers area, he notice a few marines, sitting together, watching the event. He went over to the corner, stood on the second rope, and saluted them. He climbed down, and then shook Erick's hand, a former opponent of his, and assured him his next fight would be the challenge he wanted. And then, he turned his attention to Kenny.

Kenny had dropped the microphone, and Griffin stepped over, and picked it up. By now, his music had stopped playing, and everyone cheered him, though they didn't know why he was here. Nor would they know what he meant, when he looked and Kenny, to speak to him. "You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" In a very angry tone, he uttered that question. "Better men than you have tried. The one thing you have in common with them, was failure."

He paused for a moment, and prepared himself. He took a deep breath in, and then out. "Kenny, I think I've said this before, but I'll say it again, because it is completely true, you are not you're father. You'll never be as good to this organization as he was, and if you're rule is allowed to continue, you'll run this organization into the ground."

One of Kenny's men walked toward Griffin, but Matias did his job, and pushed him back.

"Kenny, you do so many things wrong, and tonight is a prime example. Admittedly, I missed the first two fights of tonight. But if they were anything like the rest of the fights, they were disasters." The crowd voiced their conformations. "You mismatch the hell out of every fight card you put together, which is why you should've hired a matchmaker. Every fight tonight was a talented individual, whooping the ass of someone who wasn't at their level, yet. I someone even say that you had the number six ranked Lightweight, in this organization, fight the number twenty-nine ranked lightweight. What. The. Hell? And the title fight? I've fought Johnson twice. He's a stud. And now he's a stud with a championship. You have a stud with a championship, you do what the old man did with me. You put him up against the best studs you got. Not David McGarett."

McGarett took offense to this, and grabbed at Griffin's bandana. Griffin responded by twisting his arm off of the bandana, at which point, Carlos, who was to Griffin's rear-left, held McGarett back. "Boy, you put you're hands on me again, and I'll knock your pasty ass out." This got a reaction from the crowd. He then turned his attention, back to Kenny. "That's not even the end of you're failures, Kenny." Griffin's voice turned passionate. "You're father, when he was alive, did what he was supposed to. He made sure that his fighters were not only the best they could be, he made sure that they were as healthy as they could be. You do neither. You neglect. You neglect all of us. And because of that, in the short amount of time you've been running this place, these are only a few examples, but you didn't see to the proper treatment, of myself, Keith Ramirez, and Chris Dawson."

Griffin paused for a moment, to take a deep breath in, and out. He knew that if he didn't he would kill Kenny, in the next two minutes. "Because of you're neglect, Keith got a concussion. It was so bad, that he came very, very close to losing all of his vision, permanently. I fucked up my back so badly, that I was almost paralyzed, for the rest of my life!" This last one, was really tough on Griffin. "Kenny... because of you're neglect, Chris... died from his injuries. I know you don't like me, and believe me, the feeling is mutual. I also know you weren't too fond of either Keith, or Chris either. But you're father had fighters he didn't like, that were under contract of this organization, as well. But he still made sure that those men's injuries were properly tended to. Meanwhile, you let a sixteen year old, up and comer, die! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Kenny couldn't even come up with the words. "Just what I thought you'd say: not a damn thing at all. You make me sick!" Griffin took another moment, and then a smile hit his face. "You know, I was going to warn you. Warn you that if you didn't change how you ran things, I'd invoke that right that you're father gave me, in his will, and take control of this place, from you." This got a reaction from the crowd, who cheered, then chanted "Do it!" Griffin held up his hand. "Hold on! Hold on!" Griffin then looked back to the ramp, right at Heath. He gave the signal, and Heath gave a thumbs up. He then poked his head behind the curtain, and brought the police in, from backstage. "But you have bigger problems, than that." Griffin continued.

The cops made their way toward the ring, and as Officer Cruised stepped inside, Griffin handed him the mic. As his men entered the ring, they put Kenny's hands behind his back, and cuffed him. "Kenny Rollins, you are under arrest, for orchestrating the assault, and later kidnapping, second degree torture, and second degree attempted murder, of Griffin Walker."

Cruise then handed the mic back to Griffin, and the two men shook hands. "But since you're going away for some time, Kenny, control automatically falls to me." The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. He waited for the cops to make it to the middle of the ramp. Following this, no one was left in the ring, but Griffin, as his pack went to await their leader taking off. At last, it was time for him to address the crowd. "Sorry about that WWE-style bullshit, guys. I know you guys came here, in the hopes that this wouldn't be a total disaster. But on the bright side, that is Kenny's last disaster." They cheered. Griffin stood in the middle of the ring. He took a moment, to look into the sky. He didn't raise the microphone to his mouth, but still spoke. "Rest In Peace, Jack. I love you, old man." After this, he looked back out, at the crowd, now raising the microphone to his mouth. "Thanks for coming out tonight, guys. I have just one more thing to say. There's gonna be some changes around here." That got a huge reaction from the crowd, and as Griffin powered up his bike, after getting out of the ring, and circled around the ring, to the sound of The Vengeful One, the crowd chanted his name.

As he got to the top of the stage, Griffin stopped at entrance to the ramp. He didn't look back. He didn't say anything. He just raised his arm up, and threw up the horns. He then pushed the bandana off of his eye, and rode off.

* * *

 **And now, I'm going to bed, because it's fucking late!**


	10. Reunion

**As this chapter progresses, I'll make my decision, on whether or not, it's the last. And by the way, Rest in Peace Ian "Lemmy" Kilmister, Motorhead's bassist, frontman, and founder. You were one of the most legendary musician's of all time, and you will always be missed, by the Hard Rock, and Heavy Metal Worlds. We love you brother, and I'm raising a glass of Jack for you tonight, brother!**

* * *

Reunion

As Griffin addressed the crowd, Alex stood with her family, listening to it all. It was now so clear. The attack on him, and his disappearance. There was literally no one else who would want to orchestrate that, would have more to gain from it, then Kenny. But the torture part, that was unexpected. Now she was worried about him. He looked okay, save the bandana over his eye, but he might still be broken, on the inside, and he's only very good at hiding it. She would have to ask him, when she got the chance.

Right as Griffin was about to leave the ring, and take off, Alex was met by Griffin's friends, who spoke to her, and her family. "Good seeing you guys again." Carlos said, to the entire family.

"You too, Carlos." Phil said.

"So here's the story," Ramone started. "Kenny had one of his friends, who has been identified, and arrested, transfer to the hospital Griffin was in, sedate him, and wheel him out, into a van."

"The van went to that old abandoned warehouse, where two men Kenny hired, tortured Griffin, over the course of four day." added Nick.

"On the fifth day, they were about to kill him, when they made the mistake of freeing Griffin's arms, which allowed him to take both men out." Matias started. "He took one of the men's phones, and called Carlos. After that, all four of us picked him up from the warehouse, and brought him to my house, so that my dad, who's a doctor, could examine him. From there, my dad called the same man who treated Griffin's wounds, from an assault he had sustained last year, who spent the following week healing his wounds, and making sure Griffin had recovered enough physically, to handle what he has done, tonight."

"And by his request," Carlos started, as he looked at Alex. "we did not tell you we had found him, because he didn't want you to see him, the way that he was."

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Carlos then pulled out his phone.

"I snuck this picture, when Griffin wasn't looking." He showed Alex the picture. The only thing she could really make out, was the scar, on his face. It was terrible, but other than causing a gap in his facial hair, and his eyebrow, and some discoloration in his eye, he looked perfectly fine, to Alex.

"He doesn't look bad. What is he worried about."

"You've only seen the one scar. He has others, from cigarette, and electrical burns, and even from knives. My personal theory: when he looked at his body in the mirror he thought that those men made him look like a monster, and so he didn't want you to see him, until his body had healed up more."

"So, what now?" She asked.

"He's going to be so pumped up, from tonight, that he's gonna forget that he was staying with Matias. Without thinking, he's gonna head back to our house instead. I'm gonna go with Matias, while the rest of us go back to our own homes. I'll leave the house, to you and him." Right then, the crowd gave one last loud cheer. The family, and Griffin's brothers all looked to the ramp. Griffin was at the exit ramp, and had raised his arm in the air, and given the horns.

"We'd best get going. Convince him. Only you can." She simply nodded her head. The four men then headed for their own bikes, and left. The family followed behind, and went to the parking lot. Each part of the clan entered their own vehicles, after saying goodbyes to each other, and they left.

Five minutes later, in the Dunphy vehicle...

Phil was driving home, and both he, and his wife were happy with the knowledge, that Alex now had Griffin again. Before they had entered the car, they had a brief conversation, just to make sure that they were okay, with Alex spending the night at a boy's house. Claire was the one who was concerned the most, but Phil reassured her, saying that Alex is a smart girl, and Griffin is a stand up guy. With how much Claire had learned about Griffin, in such a short time, the words of her husband were all the assurance she needed. However, Phil personally didn't care if Alex slept with Griffin, or not. Whenever he looked at Griffin, he saw a guy with a bright future ahead of him, and someone who would've made a good man, for either of his daughters. Though he would never voice this to his wife.

In the back seats, Luke was sitting in one of the seats, in the middle section, of the van. He sat alone, as Haley was in the back, sitting with her sister. Haley pulled something out of her pocket, and whispered to her. "You might need this. Or actually, he might."

As Alex looked at what her sister was handing her, she discovered that it was a condom. If Haley had done this, a few months ago, Alex would have told her off. But it wasn't a few months ago. It was now. And at this point in time, Alex was no longer considering breaking her rule. She was going to break her rule. She only hoped Griffin was finally ready to give the relationship thing, another shot. She took the condom, and put it in her pocket. Whether she would use it tonight, all depended on if Griffin was ready. She thanked her sister, who looked her in the eyes, as she spoke.

"You're welcome. Listen, I know I was interested in him, at one point in time. But I now know that he wasn't interested in me, he was interested in you. I want you to know, there are no hard feelings, and I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Haley."

Haley nodded her head, and the two sisters embraced. As they did, Claire looked into the mirror, and saw the hug. This brought a smile to her face. Seeing her two daughters like this, brought her no end of joy.

Meanwhile, at the Dunphy's neighbor's house...

With all the excitement, all the adrenaline, and all the emotion, Griffin didn't notice a damn thing, other than what was on the road. As his friends predicted, he rode his motorcycle, straight to his own home, rather than Matias's. He parked in his garage, and not even looking at his workshop/armory of a garage, was enough for him to realize. He walked right into his home, used the bathroom, and sat on the couch, pausing for a moment, and cracked a smile. "Justice is sweet." He said to himself. He then got up, and popped the top off of a soda can, and had a slice of pizza, which Carlos had ordered today, so it was still fresh.

After finishing his soda can, fatigue started to set in, from this long, eventful day, and he grew tired. He went in, and brushed his teeth, and then went back out to the garage, to grab a bottle of water. Once he set it down by his bed, was when he finally realized his mistake. "Oh shit." He went back out into the garage, to leave for Matias's house, and as soon as he walked into his home, he saw a van in front of the space, of the fence at the end of his driveway. Next thing he knows, the van door opens, and Alex steps out. It was too late. Griffin however, still had both bandana's on. He reached underneath his American Flag bandana, and pulled the Slayer bandana over his scarred eye, as Alex began to hurry toward him. He turned his back to her, and held his hand over his eye. She knew exactly why he did this, and kept on moving. "Griffin!" She called.

"Alex, please. I don't want you to see the monster those bastards turned me into." He pleaded to her. She grabbed his arm, and turned him to face her. Something which he had never seen her do, save for when she had to clean them, was she took her glasses off.

"Bullshit." She whispered to him. This came as a complete shock, because while she never had a problem with him cussing, he had never once heard her cuss. Without saying another word, she got up on her tip-toes, and kissed him. He was in shock at first, but after a quick thought, on whether or not he was ready, he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, and then picking her up, off of her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as they proceeded to kiss, for an entire minute. Upon breaking the kiss, she pushed up the bandana that covered his eye, as they each slowly opened theirs. "I know it's what you were worried about. But in spite of what they did to you, I don't see a freak when I look at you. I look at you, and see the same warrior, I've been falling for, the majority of this year."

She laid her head onto his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"That means a lot." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you." They stand like that, for a moment, and then Griffin put her down. "I was about to go to sleep. I'm... I'm really tired." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I am too. Do you mind if is stay here, tonight?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think I'd sleep better, if you did." As they walked into the house, she wrapped her arms around his right arm, and rested her head on it. Once they reached his room, he shut the door with his foot, and she laid on the bed. He turned the lone lamp off, and laid next to her. She scooted up to him, draped her leg over both of his, and wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same. They both smiled and, after giving each other a kiss goodnight, fell asleep with ease, once again.

The next morning...

Though his wounds had been healed, his body was still redesigning itself. And as such, just as with every morning, for quite some time now, when Griffin woke up, the only thing he felt was pain. He pushed his head back into the pillow, and grimaced. At least his ribs hadn't been hurting, for the past couple of days. But other than that, everything fucking hurt.

As his body finally calmed enough, he felt his chest, and there she was. Alex had her body tangled against his, and her head was rested on his chest. As far as Griffin was concerned, that made this moment pure bliss. He would let this moment last as long as he could, because this alone made him the happiest he had been, in a long time. His left hand was still on the back of her head, and he began to stroke at her hair. That was when she woke up, leaving her eyes closed, tilting her head up enough to kiss him on the lips. They gave each other two long, yet soft kisses. When they broke, he looked at her, resting one side of her face in his chest, eyes still closed rubbing at his body, with the sunlight coming in from the window, highlighting her beauty, and he felt like he was in heaven. "Good morning, beautiful." He said.

She smiled, and then opened her eyes. "Good morning, baby." She crawled up closer to him. "How'd you sleep?"

"The best I have, in a while. Thanks to you."

"Same here. And for the same reasons." They laid like that for a number of minutes, neither of them wanting to get out of bed, because they were enjoying this time together, far too much. With her being this close to him, she finally took a moment, to take in his scent, and just like that, she wanted him. She pecked on his neck, which made him look toward her, then she pulled on the back of his head, to make their lips meet, halfway. He felt her push his arm onto the bed, and then climb up, on top of him. She put her hands on his face, and he quickly realized where this was heading.

"I hope you have some kind of plan." He said.

"Reach into my back pocket." He slid his hand down her jeans, and reached into the pocket, as she resumed kissing him. He was surprised by what she had, a little box, with a condom inside. First dropping a cuss, and now a condom. He had to admit, he liked this. "My sister gave it to me. She said I might need it."

"She was right."

She gave off a light laugh, then pushed her lips back to his. His hands began to wonder from her face, all the way down her body, stopping at the bottom of her shirt. He gave the fabric a tug, and she broke the kiss, to allow him to push it off, and her to toss it to the side. After the shirt was gone, she went back down and kissed him, and felt him reach his hands back up, and undo her bra strap. She could feel herself moistening up, as she met this side of Griffin. He could also feel that he was ready for this, as she could feel him pushed against her leg. She then allowed him to flip her onto her back, and get on top of her. She also heard him take the plastic off the box, and open up the box.

She found out last night, that he only wore a pair of silver shorts to bed, and she pushed them down, along with his boxers. After she did this, he started to advance down, to her jeans. He stopped, and undid the zipper, then paused, to get the condom on, as she pushed down both her jeans, and panties, as well as her bra. As he got it on, and she was now fully exposed, he had to ask. "Are you sure about this? This next part will hurt."

She nods her head a few times. He crawls back up to her, and then pushes into her. She squirms from the pain, as he breaks her hymen. He quickly pulls out, to give her the time she needs, kissing her, to apologize. She then looks him in the eyes, and says, "I'm ready." Griffin puts himself back into her, pulling out, and pushing in, at a slow pace, to start. This time around, she doesn't squirm. She slowly shuts her eyes, bites her lip, and breathes out, through her nose. "Mmm... oh yeah baby." she purrs. For a moment, he keeps this pace, to make sure she's ready, then he moves his lips back to hers, as he speeds up. He keeps his pace moving up, at a rate of every eight seconds, as not to go too much faster, in to little amount of time, and lose his energy. None of that meant anything to Alex however, as his size alone was driving her crazy. When a minute passed, she was enjoying it so much, that she had to break the kiss, to catch her breath. "GOD YES!" She yells.

Seizing the opportunity, Griffin moves his hands down, and grips her breasts in them, rubbing at them, as he attaches his lips to her neck, making her purr in response. "Oh baby, that feels so damn good!" Suddenly tired of this position, Griffin moves his arms around her neck, moves to lay on his side, and takes her with him. Now each on their sides, she wraps her arms loosely around his neck, while he keeps a strong grip of both of his arms, around her waist. In this position, and with the time that had passed, Griffin sped up to as fast as he could possibly go, and it was driving Alex mad. "OH MY GOD! OH FUCK YEAH BABY! H-HARDER!" As smart as she was, with this being her first time, she had no idea why she was saying these things. They all just seemed to come out, naturally. As Griffin then started to go as deep as he could, making Alex roll her eyes into the back of her head, he could feel the tension reaching it's peak. He made himself hold out.

"FUCK!" Alex yelled out, in a high pitch. Her body then gave a swift shake, and then shuddered, as Griffin continued. Knowing that this meant she had finished, he allowed himself to release the tension, and slowed to a stop. The sunlight revealed the sweat from both of the two young lovers, as they stared into each other's eyes, and caught their breaths. They slowly brought their lips together, and savored the moment. It was still only 9:30 in the morning, and they decided to get out of bed, before her parents came, and saw this. However, they suddenly realized that Griffin didn't fully close the door, when Carlos poked his head, through the door. When they heard the door open, they threw the covers on top of their nude bodies.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, yeah." Griffin said to his housemate.

"It's alright. I came home last night, and heard it all, when I woke up. I just wanted to tell you two lovebirds to stay in bed, and I'll make sure her parents don't bother ya'll."

"That okay with you?"

"For sure." Alex started. "You kind of wore me out." Carlos laughed his ass of at that. This made Griffin chuckle, and shake his head.

Once he calmed down, Carlos reassured them both. "Alright, you two get some more sleep. I'll make sure it goes uninterrupted."

"Thanks brother." Griffin said. Carlos gave a nod, and closed the door, all the way this time.

Griffin and Alex kissed one more time, then laid back down. Before they shut their eyes, Alex spoke. "Griffin, there's a good chance... that I love you."

"Heh," Griffin started. "well, it's not a chance, it's a guarantee. I know I love you."

Without saying another word, their lives together began right there, and then, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I really liked this story, as I was writing it, and I still do. I hope you guys loved it, just as much. I may do additional stories, based around this pair, but only if I get an idea, that I can work with, in my head.**


End file.
